


Superstition

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 3: Black Cat





	

Mark had never been a superstitious person. He didn't go out if his way to avoid cracks in the sidewalk. He didn't hesitate to call for Bloody Mary in the mirror of the boy's room mirror when his friends bet him to in elementary school. And now, when a black cat scampered across his welcome mat and sat down, he didn't give it a second thought. He shifted his groceries to one arm as he took out his keys and opened the front door, bending down to scratch the sleek black cat behind the ears before stepping inside.

He was just turning to shut the door when the cat caught his eye again, watching him with the biggest, prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Mark paused as he looked out at the cat, no sign of a collar or any other identification. Was it a stray? He hadn't seen it in the neighborhood before. The cat meowed up at him, and Mark opened the door wider, smiling as the cat stood and slowly made it's way into the living room, Mark closing the door behind him.

The cat took in it's surroundings, pausing to look back at Mark and meow again as Mark smiled, carrying his groceries to the kitchen to put them away. The cat hopped into one of the chairs, laying down and watching as Mark shuffled between the table, fridge, and cabinets, putting the food away before turning his attention back to the cat lounging in one of his chairs. He leaned down to pet the animal before pulling out his phone and taking a picture of the cat, saving it so he could make some posters. If the animal belonged to someone he wanted to get it back to it's owner.

He grabbed a bowl and filled it with water, setting it down on the floor. The cat hopped up immediately, jumping down to the floor to get a drink before meowing up at Mark again, pressing against his ankles as he walked around his feet, waiting to be pet. Mark chuckled, ducking down to pet it.

"I'm gonna have to get you some food and a litter box," Mark murmured, frowning when he realized that Chica hadn't gone to the bathroom since he left for the store about an hour or two ago. He looked toward the cat pressing itself up into his palm, hoping that he could get Chica out to the backyard and back in his room without incident.

"I have to go let my dog out to go potty. Think you can go chill somewhere while I do that?" he asked, the cat blinking back at him, looking unamused. Mark grinned, giving it one last scratch behind the ears before standing and heading for his bedroom to let Chica outside.

He led Chica from his room to the back door, relieved to find the cat had gone somewhere else, Chica happily bounding to the back door and out into the backyard. Mark shut the door behind him and threw a ball for Chica for a while, making sure she went potty before letting her back inside, herding her to his bedroom and shutting the door again.

He went back to the living room, grabbing his wallet and keys as the cat hopped onto the back of the couch and settled in for a nap, blinking at Mark sleepily. Mark grinned, giving a little wave before heading back out, going straight to the pet store to grab food, litter, treats, toys, a litter box, and a food dish for his little guest. The trip took an hour or so, and he grabbed dinner on the way home, snacking on fries as he drove back home. He juggled his bags carefully as he shut the car door with his hip, fishing his keys out and locking the car before heading to the front step and unlocking the front door carefully, stepping in and shutting the door with his hip. He blinked in the darkness of his living room, heading to the kitchen with slow, careful footsteps, relieved when he didn’t knock into anything or trip. He set his food down, pulling the cat stuff from the bags. He filled the bowls with food and water, putting them on the floor. He grabbed the litter box and looked around idly, unsure where to put it before deciding he might as well just put it in the bathroom for now. He carried the box and litter into the bathroom, setting the box on the floor and filling it with litter, putting the bag of litter in the cupboard before finally heading back to the kitchen to eat.

And that's when he saw it.

A pale leg hanging over the back of the couch, where the black cat had been lying earlier.

There was someone in his house.

Mark froze in the hallway, heart hammering in his chest as he tried to think of a plan. He didn't have much in the house to defend himself with. What was he going to do?? He took a deep breath, slowly padding out of the hall, his eyes eventually adjusting to the dark living room as he stopped a few feet in front of the couch where the intruder lay sprawled across the couch. He was wearing boxers and nothing else, pale skin seeming to glow in the low moonlight that filtered in from the window. Where the hell were his clothes? What was he doing here??

Mark was about to head back to the kitchen to grab his phone and call the police when the man shifted, his nose scrunching as he stretched his arms above his head, his back arching gracefully off the couch as he gave a sleepy groan. Mark watched as the stranger slowly blinked his eyes open, squinting up at Mark from the couch, looking completely at ease. Mark frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can you tell me what the hell you're doing here?"

The man frowned, head tilting of the side in confusion. Mark refused to acknowledge how adorable the man looked, frowning down at him as he waited for an answer. The man blinked, moving a hand to rub his eye as he yawned, freezing with his fist up to his eye, bright eyes suddenly wide.

"Fuck," the man breathed, Mark noting the accent as the man suddenly shot upright, hands raised in the universal sign of peace.

"I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to- _fuck_ ," the man huffed, running pale hands through hair that looked to be a dark green, though Mark couldn't really tell in the low light.

Mark stood silently, waiting as the stranger stood back up, swallowing hard before speaking again.

"I can explain, but you may not believe me."

"Explain, then," Mark replied, shifting his weight to one foot as he waited, wondering why the hell he was letting this guy say a word instead of kicking him out or calling the police like he'd planned.

"You invited me in."

"Bullshit. I've never seen you before in my life!" Mark frowned, voice rising in indignation. Did this guy really think he could get away with such a stupid lie?

"No, really! I was sitting on your front step and you let me in. Yeh just don't recognize me."

Mark opened his mouth to argue but the man raised a pointer finger to stop him, looking imploringly at Mark in the dim light.

"Let me show yeh, alright?"

Mark frowned but closed his mouth, settling back as he waited for the other to explain. But instead of saying anything more, the man shut his eyes, his chin tilting down. And he changed.

Mark watched, wide-eyed and slack-jawed as the man changed right in front of his eyes, his body shrinking and morphing until the black cat he had let into his home stood in the spot the man had just been in, blinking up at Mark with the same bright blue eyes, giving a small meow.

Mark blinked dumbly, mouth hanging open as the cat changed back into the man, who gave a small, nervous smile.

"I'm sorry that I tricked yeh. There had been dogs barkin at me when I was still changed and I got scared, ran to hide out on someone's front step. I was gonna leave as soon as yeh came back but I must've fallen asleep and transformed while I was out."

Mark could do nothing but blink as he processed what he'd just seen and heard, the stranger shifting from foot to foot nervously. Finally Mark found his voice, shutting his mouth and swallowing before speaking.

"Are you hungry?"

The man blinked back owlishly at him, obviously surprised by the topic change.

"I got sandwiches for dinner, if you want to eat."

The other blinked before a small smile crept across his face, making Mark's heart thump hard against his ribs.

"Sure, thank ye."

"No problem. Uh, do you want to borrow some clothes?..." Mark trailed off, the stranger looking down and just seeming to realize he was almost naked, his face darkening in the dim light.

"Yeah, thank ye," the man murmured, shoulders hunching as Mark quickly turned and made his way to his room, his mind racing and blank at the same time. He went through the motions of grabbing clothes for his unexpected guest. He wondered if he should be more cautious with this complete stranger in his home, but for some reason he wasn't. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt that was too small for him, heading back down the hall, Chica pushing past him out into the hall, hurrying to the living room. Mark heard her give a couple quiet barks, the man's voice quiet as he greeted her. Mark stepped into the living room, watching as the stranger pet Chica with a smile, murmuring compliments to her as she sat at his feet, tail wagging and tongue lolling from her mouth.

Mark couldn't help but smile, coming around and holding the clothes out to the other.

"I hope these fit. The bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left."

"Thank ye," the man grinned, giving Chica one last pat before standing and making his way to the bathroom, light from the room flooding the hall in warm light before the man shut the door behind him.

Mark let Chica follow him into the kitchen, going over to fill her food bowl, looking to the cat dishes sitting beside Chica’s. For now he left them alone, pulling the sandwiches and fries from the bag, glad that he had bought more than one. He grabbed plates and divided them up, setting his guest's plate across from him at the small table before digging into his own dinner.

Soon enough his guest came into the kitchen, dark green hair hanging over thick brows, bright blue eyes flitting from Mark to the table as he took his seat across from Mark.

They ate silently for a few minutes, the only sound that of their chewing. Mark sighed, setting his food aside as he looked up to meet the other man's eyes over the table.

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked, the question catching the green-haired man off guard judging by the wide-eyed look he gave Mark, one cheek puffed out around a large bite of food. The man chewed and swallowed, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I got an apartment a few blocks from here."

Mark nodded, eating a fry before a thought came to him.

"What's your name?"

The Irishman smiled, his grin even prettier now that Mark could see it more clearly in the warm light of the kitchen.

"Jack. Jack McLoughlin."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jack. I'm Mark Fischbach."

He reached over the table to shake Jack’s hand with a grin, Jack smiling back before their hands separated, the silence much less stifling as they continued eating.

"I'll drive you home, if you want. After dinner," Mark offered, Jack frowning slightly.

"Yeh really don't have to, Mark. Yeh've already done so much."

"No, I insist. I'm not gonna make you walk home."

Jack smiled again, smaller but no less dazzling than his other smiles. "Thank yeh, Mark. For all this."

"It's no problem," Mark grinned, both men soon finishing their dinner and heading for the door, Jack grinning and patting Chica goodbye as they made their way out the front door.

They settled into Mark's car, music low as Jack gave directions, an easy silence filling the car as they made the drive to Jack’s apartment building.

Mark pulled into the parking lot of Jack’s building, the Irishman unbuckling his seat belt and turning to face Mark.

"Thank ye for tonight. I can give yer clothes back, if yeh want?"

"Nah, they're too small for me anyway. You keep em."

Jack smiled down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers nervously. "Can I get yer number? In case yeh want em back?"

Mark felt his cheeks heat, glad for the darkness that hid his blushing face. "Sure."

He looked around, flustered as he searched his console for a pen or something. Eventually he found a marker, taking Jack's hand and writing his number on the back of his hand, his face still uncomfortably warm when he capped the lid and put the marker away, releasing Jack’s warm hand from his own shaking fingers. Jack grinned down at the digits now decorating his skin, smiling up at Mark.

"Thanks, Mark. I'll text yeh later?"

"I'd like that," Mark grinned, Jack's smile growing wide before he stepped out of the car. Mark watched as he walked up toward the front doors of the lobby, turning to wave goodbye to Mark as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

He made it back to his own house, a smile still stretched across his face as he stepped inside, locking the front door behind him.

He had just finished getting ready for bed, climbing into bed when his phone buzzed on his bedside table, an unknown number lighting the room in bright light. Mark reached over to grab it, unlocking the screen and opening the message.

**_hey mark, this is jack! just wanted to say thanks again for today, I really appreciate it :)_ **

Mark grinned, saving the number before tapping out of reply.

**No problem Jack. Maybe we can hang out again sometime?**

He pressed send before he could chicken out, heart hammering in his chest as he slid down to lay flat on the bed. His heart jumped in his throat when his phone buzzed again, reading over he message quickly.

**_sure!! i'd like that_ **

Mark grinned, making plans to hang out with him sometime later in the week before wishing him a good night and setting his phone down, grinning giddily as he settled into bed, soon falling asleep.


End file.
